For 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) 3GPP Release 13, a work item has been agreed upon to introduce a new UE category featuring even lower capabilities (and thus, presumably, lower associated costs) that those associated with the Category 0 added in Release 12. In addition, the work item aims to introduce an Extended Coverage (EC) feature, according to which the E-UTRAN link budget may be increased by up to 15 dB in order to enable communications with UEs in locations—such as the inner recesses of large buildings, for example—at which coverage would not otherwise be available.